A classifier can be built for classifying data into one or multiple categories. With supervised machine learning, a classifier can be built or learned using training data. Training data includes a set of data samples that have been labeled with respect to at least a specific category for which the classifier is to be built or updated (a process referred to as learning or training the classifier).